Pie
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: A little one shot I came up with while reading livelife13's 50 Words. The Di Angelo family goes for some dessert, a story ensues.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

**Note: I got the base idea for this story from livelife13's 50 Words. Read it, it's cute.**

"Let's get some dessert!" my daughter yelled. My son agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

"What do you think, Nico?" I asked, looking towards the kitchen, where he was cleaning the dishes from dinner.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, rinsing the last plate and putting it in the sink. "Where should we go? What do you guys think about going to Baskin Robins?"

They cheered, and ran to get their coats and shoes. "You give in to them to much," I said, smiling. He leaned down over the back of the couch, and pecked my cheek.

"I know," he said, smiling. I stood up, and set down the book I was reading. Annabeth had talked her into reading one, and now she couldn't put them down.

"Let's go, Mommy!" Bianca said, pulling on my hand. I laughed, and grabbed my coat from the back of the couch and followed my little girl. Nico followed right behind me, carrying the three year old Jason on his back.

We arrived at the small ice cream shop, and the two children ran straight to the pie and cake refrigerator. They pressed their small hands against the glass, and looked at all of the wonders behind it.

"Mommy, Daddy! Can we get that one?" Jason asked, pointing at a pie at the front of the shelf level with his head.

I looked at the container. "No. Sorry, honey, but not that one," I said. It may have been harsh, but I couldn't eat the chocolate pie my son desperately wanted.

"Why not?" Bianca said, whimpering a little.

"I'll tell you when we get home. But for now, just pick a different one," I said.

"Okay, what about this one?" she asked, pointing to a vanilla/apple pie.

"Sure," I said, pulling it out and handing it to the woman behind the counter.

"Thank you for your buisness," she said cheerfully, her eyes twinkling.

We walked home, Nico and I both holding a child. The shop was only two blocks from home, and we were back before Percy could spell spell.

"So," Nico said as we walked in," you were going to tell us why you wouldn't let us get chocolate pie?"

"Well, it goes back to before we even came to camp," I said, sitting down on the couch. Nico went in and cut a piece of pie for each of us, and brought it out. I remembered the night that Luke had dumped me.

"My best friend at the time was Luke, and he and I had started dating. He and I were dating when we had found Annabeth. But the night after we had been attacked by the cyclopse, he dumped me. Annabeth and I went out after Luke and Grover had went to sleep.

"She and I had found a pie shop. We went in, and found it free of monsters. So we sat down and ordered our pie. Annabeth demanded that I order chocolate pie. She said that it always made her feel better when her dad took her out to have a piece of chocolate pie. That was the night that the tradition of eatting chocolate pie only after a break up."

"Alright, that was a facinating story," Nico said.

"When did you meet a cyclopes?" Bianca asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, and when did you find Annabeth? And who is Luke?" Jason asked.

"Those are stories for another night. Bedtime, you two. Go wash up," I said, laughng at their egarness.

"No! Please! Tell us!" Bianca whined.

"Get your little bone movin' booty up the stairs, and brush your teeth. Don't make me zap you!" I said, ushering them up the stairs. They completed their nightly rituals, and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight," I said, kissing their foreheads.

"'Night, Momma," Jason said. I smiled into the darkness, and closed the door. I walked back down the stairs, and sat down next to Nico. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"So, Thalia. When was the last time you had chocolate pie?" he asked, pulling me close.

"Let's see. Was it seven years? Eight? I can't remember to be honest. But the one thing I do know is that I'm never gonna eat it again," I said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Good. I doubt Annabeth's ever gonna eat it again either," he said.

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? The best story you have ever read? Please review!**

**Please Note: Flames are banned from this website. Any flames recieved will be tossed into the flame pile and used for the end of the year bon fire for all of the non-flamers.**

**Remember: Check out livelife13 's 50 Words!**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
